<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thinking of you by maokuuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760297">thinking of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns'>maokuuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, Smut, WAIT I NEED TO TITLE THIS LOL, hm, i fuckin mean like..., idk how to tag smut sorry lol, is anything of mine ever, my first smut give me a round of applause please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>let’s keep this one blunt, folks. Dino is jacking off to the though of reader, reader walks in on him, then watches him finish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thinking of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fucking mean.... I’ll keep it short I have so many nasty ass thoughts and read smut probably more than I’d like to admit HOWEVER I’ve never in my life actually written it out and writing the word cock in a setting where I’m not insulting someone, but instead about someone jacking off, was one of the most embarrassing things I’ve done while writing so PLEASE give me some grace as I give you my first actual written smut I’ll try to get better lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was so wildly inappropriate, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to stop. You were one of his subordinates, but...</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Haah...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thinking about you just got him so riled up. Honestly, he tried so hard to not let it get to him, he really did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino threw an arm over his eyes, jaw setting in place, the pace of his hand on his cock quickening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He breathed out slowly, brows furrowing. If he just imagined it was your hand running up and down his length, your fingers dipping into the slit and gathering precum...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hips bucked up, and he grunted low in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. He ran his thumb over the slit again, fingers twitching and tightening around his shaft.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nng- Shit...!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just needed a bit more, just a little bit more. With this in mind, he let his imagination run.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You would lean down, tongue peaking out to lap at the tip of his dick, taking the bead of precum and humming at the taste. Wrapping fingers around his shaft, pressing kisses up and down his shaft before licking up the vein on the underside and up to the head, taking him into your mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah–!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Boss-? Oh– Oh my god!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino physically jumped at the sound of your voice, his body moving faster than his brain and his legs jerked with enough force to push him across and off the side of his bed, hitting the floor with a loud noise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so sorry!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shit, no, I’m sorry, god-!” Dino had to ignore the pain that shot through his tailbone and his elbow from his landing, feeling around his bed and yanking the blanket down and over him for peace of mind even if you couldn’t see him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“U-Um, I’m sorry! Romario wanted me to, uh, come check on you...!” You wrung you’re hands together, cheeks flushed and a heat settling in your gut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That and, ah, you’ve got papers on your desk!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino huffed our heavily, wiping a hand down his face to try and rid of the overwhelming blush on his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you... Uh, sorry again-“ Wait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shifted onto his knees, peering over at you from his spot on the floor. “Sorry, sorry, but... you said Romario sent you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just barely catching the question, you slipped into his room and closed his door before wincing. “Y-Yes?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino couldn’t help but stare a little blankly. The bastard had to have been doing this on purpose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He couldn’t come up here himself...? Out of curiosity?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You dared a peek at him, shrugging shortly. “He didn’t look busy, but he asked, so I... Oh. Oh.” You pointed at yourself. “He did that on purpose.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino dropped his head onto his bed, grunting. Romario could play matchmaker if he wanted, but couldn’t he have chosen a different time to do so? Not when he had his dick out, or something?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m so sorry... You can go-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um, Boss?” He looked up warily through messy blond locks, nodding shortly. “He’d only send me on purpose for a reason, wouldn’t he...?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You swallowed thickly, taking a small step closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If I may be bold to assume... he chose me for a reason... Can I ask if you were thinking of anything? Before?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What the hell? Were you asking—</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I... was.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched you tilt your head curiously, but you padded forward until you were in front of him, eyes wide and sparkling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“About?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could see the way your eyes darkened, and the way your chest heaved with your next breath, and he could feel the way his cock jumped in response.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“May I make a request?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded immediately, eagerly, heart thrumming against his chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Could you continue where you left off? Then we can see if I’m any better than those fantasies of yours.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His nerves were shot, but he nodded and tugged his blanket off his lap. Your sharp intake stroked his ego, and his confidence, just a touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino slowly wrapped his hand around his cock again, breathing out through his nose slowly. His pace was slow as he started up again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With you right in front of him, it made it easier to imagine what you would do, how you’d take his dick into your mouth and squeeze the base where you couldn’t reach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His head lolled to the side, resting against his shoulder, hooded eyes watching as you shuffled a little closer to him, pushing his legs further apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What was I doing?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He squeezed at the sound of your voice, muffling a moan.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah... You were taking me into your mouth and...” His chest heaved, and he sped up, pumping his cock faster. “Shit, you were sucking me off and– ahn...!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He threw his head back, head fuzzy. It was difficult trying to remember the words to say, to finish his sentence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hips jerked up when you rubbed your hands up and down his thighs, squeezing the muscles through his slacks. “Was I deepthroating you, hm? Did I take you until you hit the back of my throat, Boss?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck!” His hips stuttered, and his arm gave out on him and he landed on his elbow, eyes screwed shut. “H-Haah, that was-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh?” You watched him closely, rubbing your thumbs in circles. “Does that get you off? Calling you Boss?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The drawl in your voice went straight to his cock, and he blabbered out some confirmation. He couldn’t think straight. His cock was throbbing, and he was so, so close.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you gonna cum?” You watched him nod frantically, blond hair flying around messily. You dug your fingers into his thighs, enthralled with the sight. “Then cum. Cum for me, Boss.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah– F-Fuck!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rutted up into his hand in jerky thrusts, his cum spurting out and onto his stomach in thick ropes, staining his suit coat and covering his hand in sticky white.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You couldn’t help but stare, watching his body tremble as his orgasm tore through him, mesmerised by the view he’d given you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dino took deep breaths to try and steady his heartbeat, chest heaving with the effort. He jumped a little when you took his dirty hand in yours and brought it up to your mouth, tongue slipping out and taking on of his fingers in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Any fatigue he had felt had fled his body, watching you suck on his finger and clean it of his cum, moaning around the digit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You let his finger slip out of your mouth, shifting your weight until you were straddling him and feeling his hardening length pressing up against your crotch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Boss... Can I give it a shot now?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>How could he say no to that?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I do well or was that like, secondhand embarrassment enduring lemme know thanks also can Dino rail me please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>